The Lettix Club In A Different Dimension Episode 2 Greek Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: I don't own the TMNT but I own the Lettix Club because It's my own Winx Club group which contains the six of my main characters Fay, Avalanna, Smaragda, Kyla, Penelope and Selleia. Enjoy


Η Αβαλαννα μαζι με τα αλλα κοριτσια ηρθαν στο σπιτι της Φαιης στην Γαρδενια για να βρουν τη Φαιη αλλα τελικα βρισκουν το γραμμα που αφησε η Φαιη στο τραπεζι και το διαβασε η Πηνελοπη.

Πηνελοπη: Αρα γι'αυτο η Φαιη δεν βρισκεται εδω πια. Γιατι πηγε σε αλλη διασταση.

Αβαλαννα: Αυτο δεν παει αλλο. Θα παω να ανοιξω την πυλη και θα παω να βρω την Φαιη σε οποια διασταση και να πηγε.

Σελλεΐα: Ενταξει αλλα προσπαθησε να την φερεις πισω και καταρχην να προσεχεις.

Αβαλαννα: Σε ευχαριστω Σελλεΐα.

Η Αβαλαννα πηγε στο υπογειο του σπιτιου της Φαιης και βρηκε την πυλη μαζι με τα αλλα κοριτσια.

Καΐλα: Αυτη θα πρεπει να ειναι η πυλη που αναφερει η Φαιη στο γραμμα της.

Αβαλαννα: Ναι. Και θα παω μονη μου να την βρω. Εσεις θα μεινετε εδω.

Σμαραγδα: Ενταξει αλλα και παλι μπορει να ειναι επικυνδινα στην αλλη διασταση οπου θα πηγε η Φαιη.

Αβαλαννα: Ναι αλλα και παλι θα αντιμετωπισω τους κινδυνους. Σιγα το πραγμα.

Πηνελοπη: Τελος παντων θα ανοιξω την πυλη και εσυ Αβαλαννα θα περασεις μεσα.

Αβαλαννα: Ας το κανουμε.

Η Πηνελοπη ανοιξε την πυλη

Αβαλαννα: Αντιο κοριτσια.

Η Αβαλαννα περναει μεσα στην πυλη και η πυλη εκλεισε.

Σελλεΐα: Δεν περιμενα οτι θα εκλεινε αμεσως η πυλη.

Σμαραγδα: Ουτε και εγω. Ελπιζω παντως η Αβαλαννα να καταφερει να φερει πισω την Φαιη.

Η Αβαλαννα βρεθηκε στην διασταση των Χελωνονιτζακων οπως και η Φαιη.

Αβαλαννα: Τα καταφερα εφτασα στην διασταση οπου πιθανο να βρεθηκε και η Φαιη... Ουαου αυτο το μερος ειναι τεραστιο.

Η Αβαλαννα αρχισε να περπαταει μεχρι που ειδε την Φαιη με τον Ραφαελ.

Αβαλαννα: Α! Φαιη τι κανεις εκει με αυτη την μεταλαγμενη χελωνα;

Φαιη: Αβαλαννα; Πως ηρθες εδω και εσυ;

Αβαλαννα: Περασα απο την πυλη που βρισκεται στο υπογειο του σπιτιου σου και ηρθα ως αυτην εδω την διασταση για να σε παρω και να γυρισουμε πισω στην κανονικη μας διασταση.

Φαιη: Καταλαβα αλλα καταλαβαινεις οτι δεν μπορουμε να επιστρεψουμε πισω στην διασταση μας ετσι;

Αβαλαννα: Τι; Δηλαδη κολλησαμε εδω;

Φαιη: Ναι αλλα δες το και απο την θετικη πλευρα. Τουλαχιστον θα γνωρισεις και τους νεους μου φιλους.

Αβαλαννα: Δηλαδη αυτη η χελωνα ειναι φιλος σου;

Φαιη: Ναι. Και ηταν μολις χτες που γνωριστηκαμε.

Αβαλαννα: Σου εκανε κανεις τους κακο η κατι τετοιο;

Φαιη: Οχι δε μου εκαναν απλως οταν πρωτοβρεθηκα εδω ο Ραφαελ βρεθηκε μπροστα μου και με νομιζε για τσιρακι της ΦουτΚλαν και ετσι παλεψαμε για λιγο μεχρι που ηρεμισαμε και γνωριστηκαμε. Και μετα ομως με γνωρισε στην οικογενεια και στους φιλους του.

Αβαλαννα: Ενταξει σε πιστευω αλλα εισαι σιγουρη οτι μπορουμε να τους εμπιστευτουμε;

Φαιη: Ναι ειμαι.

Ραφαελ: Ακου να σου πω ξανθουλα η Φαιη εχει εμπιστοσυνη σε εμενα και στην οικογενεια μου και καλο θα ηταν να κανεις και εσυ το ιδιο.

Φαιη: Ραφ!

Αβαλαννα: Εΐ Αβαλαννα με λενε οχι ξανθουλα.

Φαιη: Παιδια σταματηστε! Με τον τσακωμο δε θα βγαλετε ακρη. Σταματηστε πια!

Αβαλαννα: Καλα λοιπον.

Ραφαελ: Χμ...

Η Φαιη με την Αβαλαννα και τον Ραφαελ πηγαν πισω στο κρυσφυγετο και η Αβαλαννα γνωρισε τα αδελφια και τους φιλους του Ραφαελ. Ακομα και τον δασκαλο Σπλιντερ.

Σπλιντερ: Απο οτι φαινεται κολλησες και εσυ στη διασταση μας οπως και η Φαιη, ετσι;

Αβαλαννα: Ναι οπως φαινεται εγω και η Φαιη θα μεινουμε κολλημενες εδω στην δικη σας διασταση για λιγο καιρο.

Σπλιντερ: Οπως και να'χει ετσι θα παει αυτο. Αλλα μην ανυσυχεις σιγουρα θα υπαρξει καποιος τροπος να επιστρεψεις με την Φαιη πισω στην δικη σας διασταση.

Αβαλαννα: Καποια μερα ισως αλλα και παλι εχεις δικιο.

Σπλιντερ: Ενταξει λοιπον. *Φευγει και παει στο ντοτζο*

Φαιη: Λοιπον τωρα τι πιστευεις για τον Ραφαελ και την οικογενεια του;

Αβαλαννα: Ειχες δικιο Φαιη. Τελικα οντως ειναι καλοι και οντως αξιζει να τους εμπιστευτουμε.

Φαιη: Ειδες; Σου το'πα αλλα εσυ παρακουσες λιγο.

Αβαλαννα: Ε δεν πειραζει τωρα.

Λειο: Χεΐ κοριτσια. Εγω και τα παιδια εχουμε μια μικρη αποστολη να κανουμε και αναρωτιομουν αν θελετε να ερθετε και εσεις μαζι μας.

Φαιη: Ωραια θα ερθω. Ειμαι μεσα. Λοιπον Αβαλαννα; Εσυ τι λες;

Αβαλαννα: Ενταξει θα ερθω.

Φαιη: Τελεια.

Τα χελωνονιτζακια και τα δυο κοριτσια απο το Λεττιξ Κλαμπ πηγαν να ξεκινησουν την αποστολη τους.

Αβαλαννα: Ωραια ειμαστε εξω στην επιφανεια και πια ειναι η αποστολη μας... Λειο;...

Λειο: Η αποστολη μας ειναι να βρουμε τα αδεια δοχεια με μεταλλαξιογονο πρωτου τα βρουν τα κρανκ και τα χρησιμοποιησουν για να μεταλλαξουν ανθρωπους.

Αβαλαννα: Καταλαβα αλλα τι ειναι το μεταλλαξιογονο και τι ειναι τα κρανκ;

Φαιη: Μα ναι τι ειναι αυτα;

Ραφαελ: Λοιπον για να σας το πω ξεκαθαρα, τα κρανκ ειναι εξωγοιηνα ρομποτ που ερχονται απο αλλη διασταση και το μεταλλαξιογονο...

Ντονι: Ειναι μια ουσια οπου σε μεταλλασει σε φρικτο τερας.

Αβαλαννα: Καταλαβα.

Φαιη: Και εγω το ιδιο. Λοιπον τι θα κανουμε τωρα;

Λειο: Θα παμε να ψαξουμε για δοχεια με μεταλλαξιογονο. Ελατε.

Μαΐκι: Ωχ σοβαρα οσο μιλαμε θα μπορουσαμε να ειχαμε ειδη βρει ενα δοχειο με μεταλλαξιογο.

Ραφαελ: Κοψε Μαΐκι.

Μαΐκι: Πω φιλε...

Οι χελωνες και τα κοριτσια αρχισαν να ψαχνουν για δοχεια με μεταλλαξιογο μεχρι που εντωπισαν ενα σε μια παιδικη χαρα.

Φαιη: Εΐ παιδια; Τι ειναι αυτο εκει;

Αβαλαννα: Ποιο αυτο;

Φαιη: Αυτο το δοχειο που βρισκεται κατω απο αυτην την κουνια.

Μαΐκι: Η Φαιη εντωπισε ενα δοχειο με μεταλλαξιογο γιου χου!

Ραφαελ: Σταματα. Το καταστρεφεις.

Αβαλαννα: Ε τοτε τι περιμενουμε ας το παρουμε και ας φυγουμε! *Τρεχει κοντα στην κουνια και παιρνει το δοχειο*

Φαιη: Ε;...

Αβαλαννα: *Ερχεται κοντα στους αλλους* Τι συμβαινει;

Φαιη: Εχω μια αισθηση οτι καποιος μας παρακολουθει.

Τα ΦουτΜποτ πεταχτηκαν πισω απο τους ξυλινους φραχτες και περικυκλωσαν τις χελωνες και τα κοριτσια.

Αβαλαννα: Α! Τι ειναι αυτα;

Ραφαελ: Αυτα ειναι στρατιωτες φουτ κοπελια.

Αβαλαννα: Σε ευχαριστω για την πληροφορια.

Φαιη: Το ηξερα οτι καποιος μας παρακολουθουσε.

Καραί: Και ομως δεν ηξερες οτι σας παρακολουσα και εγω ετσι;

Φαιη: Ε;

Η Καραί πεταχτηκε απο τον φραχτη τον οποιο ηταν ακομα κρυμμενη και πλησιαζει τις χελωνες και τα κοριτσια.

Λειο: Ωστε εσυ κρυβοσουν πισω απο αυτο ετσι;

Καραί: Ασφαλως και ναι. Τωρα πες σε αυτη την ξανθια να μου δωσει το δοχειο με το μεταλλαξιογονο και κανεις απο εσας δε θα παθει κακο. Ουτε και εκεινη με τα καφε μαλλια βεβαια.

Φαιη: Α ναι; Και αν δεν σου το δωσουμε τι θα μας κανεις;

Καραί: Θα βαλω τα φουτμποτ να σας πολεμησουν και ετσι θα παρω το δοχειο με τον δυσκολο τροπο. Οποτε για να μην γινει αυτο δωστε μου το δοχειο για να μην παθει κανεις σας κακο.

Λειο: Ποτε!

Καραί: Πολυ καλα λοιπον. Φουτμποτ! Καταστρεψτε τις χελωνες και αυτα τα κοριτσια.

Τα Φουτ μποτ αρχισαν να επιτιθενται στις χελωνες και στα κοριτσια.

Λειο: Ελατε παιδια ωρα να τους πολεμησουμε!

Οι χελωνες αρχισαν να μαχονται με τα φουτμποτ.

Αβαλαννα: Εμεις τωρα τι θα κανουμε;

Φαιη: Θα μεταμορφωθουμε!

Αβαλαννα: Ωραια. *Αφηνει κατω το δοχειο* αλλα θα χρησιμοποιησουμε τις δυναμεις Μπιλιβιξ.

Φαιη: Διαβασες την σκεψη μου. Λοιπον. Λεττιξ μεταμορφωση!

Αβαλαννα και Φαιη: Μαγικες Λεττιξ! Μπιλιβιξ!

Η Φαιη μεταμορφωθηκε στην μεταμορφωση Μπιλιβιξ της.

Φαιη: Φαιη! Νεραΐδα των Μωβ Αστεριων και του Σκοτους!

Η Αβαλαννα μεταμορφωθηκε στην μεταμορφωση Μπιλιβιξ της.

Αβαλαννα: Αβαλαννα! Νεραΐδα των Κρυσταλλων!

Φαιη: Ενταξει Αβαλαννα! Εσυ καλυψε το δοχειο με ενα παιδιο προστασιας σου και εγω θα απασχολησω τα ΦουτΜποτ για λιγο.

Αβαλαννα: Ενταξει!

Φαιη: Σκοτεινεστερος Τυφωνας!

Ο σκοτεινεστερος τυφωνας της Φαιης κατεστρεψε μερικα ΦουτΜποτ

Φαιη: Ναι!

Αβαλαννα: Κρυσταλλινο Δωματιο! *Βαζει το κρυσταλλινο δωματιο για να καλυψει το δοχειο και να μην το παρει κανενα φουτμποτ* Ωραια το καλυψα τωρα ηρθε και η δικη μου σειρα! Τυφωνας Κρυσταλλων!

Ο τυφωνας κρυσταλλων κομματιασε αλλα ακομα φουτμποτ

Καραί: Χμ εντυπωσιακο.

Ραφαελ: Ουαου κοριτσια ειστε φοβερες!

Φαιη: Σε ευχαριστουμε!

Ραφαελ: Δεν κανει τιποτα.

Καραΐ: Θα της δειξω εγω αυτης της νεραΐδας.

Η Καραΐ ερχεται στο πεδιο της μαχης για να προκαλεσει την Φαιη σε μονομαχεια.

Καραΐ: Ε εσυ!

Φαιη: Ε;

Καραΐ: Ναι σε εσενα μιλαω. Κατεβα κατω αν εχεις τα κοτσια να μονομαχησεις.

Φαιη: Αληθεια ε; Τωρα θα δεις! *Κατεβαινει κατω*

Αβαλαννα: Φαιη μη!

Φαιη: Θες μονομαχεια εναντιον εμενα; Θα την εχεις! Σπαθι του Σκοτους! *Στο χερι της Φαιης εμφανιστηκε ενα μαυρο σπαθι* Αντε ειμαι ετοιμη!

Καραΐ: Ετοιμασου να σου κοψω τα φτερα σου. Νεραΐδα. *Βγαζει το ξιφος της απο τη δικη του για να μονομαχησει με την Φαιη*

Φαιη: Αυτο θα το δουμε. Ια! *Η Φαιη πηγε να χτυπησει την Καραί με το σπαθι της αλλα η Καραί προλαβε να αμυνθει με το δικο της σπαθι.

Καραί: Ε!

Φαιη: Χν...

Μαΐκι: Παιδια η Φαιη εμπλεξε ασχημα. Πρεπει καποιος να την βοηθησει.

Ραφαελ: Ασε θα παω.

Λειο: Ια! *Εκοψε στα δυο ενα ακομα Φουτμποτ* Αστο Ραφ θα το κανω εγω!

Αβαλαννα: Θες λιγη βοηθεια με τα Φουτμποτ Ντονι;

Ντονι: Θα'θελα λιγη.

Αβαλαννα: Τυφωνας Κρυσταλλων!

Ο τυφωνας κρυσταλλων της Αβαλαννα κατεστρεψε ολα τα αλλα φουτμποτ που ειχαν απομεινει και η Αβαλαννα κατεβηκε κατω.

Ντονι: Τα καταφερες. Τα κατεστρεψες με τη μια! Κολλα το!

Η Αβαλαννα και ο Ντονι το κολλησαν!

Αβαλαννα και Ντονι: Α; *Κοιταζουν την Καραΐ να μαχεται με την Φαιη*

Καραΐ: Ια! *Χτυπαει το ξιφος της Φαιης αλλα η Φαιη αμυνθηκε* Πως μπορεις να μαχεσαι χρησιμοποιωντας ενα ξιφος αφου εισαι νεραΐδα!

Φαιη: Και λοιπον; Μηπως ζηλευεις;

Η Αβαλαννα και ο Ντονι ηρθαν κοντα στην Φαιη και στην Καραί.

Αβαλαννα: Ασε την φιλη μου! Κρυσταλλινη Σφαιρα! *Ριχνει την Κρυσταλινη Σφαιρα πανω στην Καραί και η Καραί πεφτει κατω*

Καραί: Αχ!

Φαιη: Αντε καιρος ηταν! *Εξαφανισε το σπαθι του σκοτους* Δεν μπορουσα να την αμυνθω για πολυ ακομα.

Καραί: *Σηκωνεται πανω* Θα επιστρεψω καποια στιγμη Λειο και νεραίδα με τα μωβ. *Ριχνει βομβα καπνου και εξαφανιζεται*

Λειο: Χμ την ακουω να το λεει αυτο καιρο τωρα.

Αβαλαννα: Σοβαρα πια ηταν αυτη;

Λειο: Αυτη λοιπον Αβαλαννα και Φαιη ηταν η Καραί. Η οποια ειναι η κορη του δασκαλου Σπλιντερ αλλα νομιζει οτι ειναι η κορη του Σρεντερ.

Φαιη: Ενταξει καταλαβαμε τα περισσοτερα ας τα μαθουμε στην πορεια.

Αβαλαννα: Χμ. Καλα λες.

Ραφαελ: Το δοχειο με το μεταλλαξιογονο που ειναι;

Αβαλαννα: Α εδω ειναι. *Η Αβαλαννα το εβγαλε απο το κρυσταλλινο δωματιο και το παιρνει* Ελατε ας παμε σπιτι.

Οι χελωνες και τα κοριτσια επεστρεψαν σπιτι.

Ντονι: Σοβαρα κοριτσια εισασταν φοβερες στην μαχη. Μα πως τα κανατε ολα αυτα με τους στροβυλους, τα πεδια και ολα αυτα;

Αβαλαννα: Ειμαστε νεραίδες γι'αυτο μπορουμε και τα κανουμε αυτα. Και ως νεραίδες εχουμε ενα σωρο ξορκια και ικανοτητες. Ειδικα και πολλες μεταμορφωσεις αλλα εμεις τα κοριτσια του Λεττιξ Κλαμπ ειμαστε σε θεση να μεταμορφωνομαστε σε οποιαδηποτε προηγουμενη και οποιαδηποτε καινουργια μεταμορφωση θελουμε.

Ντονι: Και αυτο πως το αποκτησατε;

Φαιη: Το αποκτησαμε οταν πηραμε ολες τις μεταρφωσεις και τωρα ειναι θεμα επιλογης για οταν ειναι να μεταμορφωθουμε σε οποιαδηποτε μεταμορφωση που θελουμε εμεις.

Ντονι: Καταλαβα.

Μαΐκι: Εισασταν πολυ φοβερες κοριτσια. Και μια ερωτηση. Ύπαρχουν πολλα ακομα κοριτσια που ειναι σαν και εσας στην δικη σας διασταση.

Φαιη: Ναι και μαλιστα παρα πολλα.

Μαΐκι: Ωραια. Φανταζομαι θα ειναι τοσο φοβερες οσο και εσεις.

Φαιη: Ναι ειναι. Αλλα ας μην τα παραλεμε. Σωστα Αβαλαννα;

Αβαλαννα: Ναι. Σωστα.

Ολοι αρχισαν να γελανε χαρουμενοι.

Τελος.


End file.
